Harry Joins Vongola
by Y.A.O.I.F.T.W
Summary: Harry is in hiding and gets tangled up in the shenanigans of Tsuna and the others due to his hero complex, ultimately leading to him becoming part of the family. Enjoy.


So For some of these stories it seems logical that Harry would have an alias, and I didn't want to think of a different one for each idea, so I went w/ Kuroba as the last name and Asuka as the first name, for future reference.

Idk what happened here but for some reason I got on a roll describing Harry's apartment? Also I didn't have any concrete plans on a pairing for this story ever, at lest here it's just a GEN/Friendship/Family focused story.

O

Harry will be running away from crazy stalkers Ginny and Dumbledore (I like when they're evil). The goblins help him get to Namimori because it has a huge magical disturbance that will interfere with all forms of tracking. So even if they have some of his blood or hair they wouldn't be able to find him. It is after 5th year, the Department of Mysteries went all wrong, everyone died and those who didn't betrayed or turned on Harry, calling him a killer, the next Dark Lord, etc. They tried to get him thrown in Azkaban but the goblins offered him sanctuary when he asked for it. He found out about the betrayal of his so called friends and headmaster, and plotted to run away.

He gets an alias and finds a little two bedroom apartment that he strangely enough has fun decorating and filling with tasteful furniture and necessities. He chooses bright and airy colors, mostly white, sky blue, and some splashes of light green. He chooses all light wood furniture which looks nice against the white carpets and the sky blue walls. He pays one of the goblin enchanters to make the ceiling of his room mimic the sky outside (like the great hall at Hogwarts) and has a huge, comfortable, soft bed with a crapton of pillows and soft blankets. He also gets a safety net placed in his closet since his room is the most warded part of his new home. Absolutely nobody can get in without his express say so, and even then, if they suddenly flip a switch and try to kill him once they're in, they'll be ejected.

There is basically an escape route/bunker in his closet, one there he can either hole up in for however long he needs to, or he can use it to escape through a series of runes that will allow him to specifically aparate into a special chamber of Gringots. The second room in his apartment is a study where he has placed all the books, research material, and whatever else he deems necessary for learning (both magic and non-magic) on light wood shelves and on the lightwood desk he has set right under the window that looks out at a local playground. The living room has a light green plush couch and a matching armchair with a light wood coffee table and matching side tables on either end of the couch. The coffee table, he is told, can be turned into a kotatsu when it gets colder out if he wants to. The kitchen has shiny pearl looking tile and granite counter tops with the same pearl color theme on them. His cabinets are light wood (all of this was colored with magic btw...I have a color coding problem and everything must match) and his appliances are all shiny white (fridge, microwave, oven, smoothie maker – he'd recently come to love smoothies).

His entryway has a third side table that matches the ones from the living room where he leaves his keys and cell phone when he comes in the house (he'd gotten one asap so he could more easily figure out the muggle world). His entryway and front door were made of the same light wood as the rest of the house (on the inside anyway, the outside of his place looks just like all the others, though he does have a little light brown mat out front with birds and leaves on it and there was a plant hanging out the front of his window (it's a small apartment complex and his place is on the corner, right up the stairs, so the window is hanging over the stairs just enough that it's not in anyone's way but he can reach it from outside the door or opening the window. He also has a wind chime handing in the same window that is magical and will make a different chiming sound for different reasons – heavy weather, danger, intruder, etc.

O

About Harry's power: there are no horcruxes, but he was under blocks. They were released by the goblin healers (also got paid). So Harry has a natural magical affinity, meaning he doesn't need his wand, but using one will significantly enhance his power (that's why he could do a corporeal patronus at age 13). He also took to training his body since the Tri Wizard Tournament – he'd been invited to join Victor Krum in his daily regimen of physical exercises, so while Harry was still small for his age (due to the maltreatment at the Dursley's) he was no slouch when it came to physical fitness. Basically, he's strong enough without magic to hold his own against Hibari without needing a weapon (like he wouldn't win cuz Hibari is a beast but he would survive lol), and with magic he can hold his own against even Reborn (same as Hibari - strong enough to survive a fight, not to actually win).

O

So he shows up and has the alias Kuroba Asuka, and he joins Naminori Junior High as a second year, same as Ryohei and Hibari. Reborn is, of course, instantly curious/suspicious of a foreign kid joining the school, so he looks into it. He finds out pretty fast (which raises his suspicions more) who Harry is, but can't figure out why he'd be there, with no obvious connections to the Mafia. He decides to just wait and see what happens. A few weeks go by (this is going to be during a lull in action after the KHR battle in the future with Byakuran) and nothing exciting happens (other than Hibari starting fights with everything that moves). Harry realizes right away when he gets there that there is something powerful about Tsunayoshi Sawada, his friends, and especially the little cursed non-child in the suit who orders him around. Not wanting to drag anyone else into his misfortune, and a little leery about what's going on behind the scenes here, he decided to try and keep a low profile and not get involved with anyone.

However, unknown to everyone, a small but powerful group was slowly making its way up the ranks of power over in Italy, and when they heard about the Vongola handing down the mantel to a kid in Japan, they set their sights on Tsuna. When progressively more and more powerful people show up, trying to kill Tsuna and his friends, Asuka is finally forced to interact with them, because despite not wanting to have anyone else die because of him, he knows he is powerful enough to help when some of Tsuna's friends are attacked.

So when he comes across some formidable looking men cornering a gaggle of the females and children that Asuka knew hung around Tsuna, he stepped in and knocked the guys unconscious by the time Tsuna and the others arrived. Reborn interrogated Asuka, who simply told him what happened, but refused to answer any personal questions. Reborn was going to bring up the fact that he knew Asuka was an alias, but refrained because he wanted to reveal it at a more interesting time. The kids totally fell in love with Asuka, however, and Lambo in particular took to following him around all the time. This led to the climactic confrontation between Harry and Reborn, and the end of the similar start for each story below.

So it had been about two weeks since Asuka saved the kids from the guys, and after a few more battles, Asuka had learned a lot about the mafia and flames from Lambo (who kept following him around, demanding that Asuka become his servant) and Reborn (who was still trying to figure out what Asuka's game was). The family that had been sending the progressively stronger small fry had finally decided to send in some actual strong opponents, and go for the weakest link, the kids.

Fuuta just so happened to be with Lambo when they caught sight of Asuka walking home from the market. Lambo immediately took off after hime, and Fuuta, worried because they were supposed to wait until Tsuna and the others got there from school before heading home with them, followed. At this point, Asuka had already taken Lambo aside and tried to scold him once again about running around all alone.

O

The last time he had caught Lambo wandering around alone he had sat Lambo down to try and reason with him - getting a little stern and, if he was honest, kind of motherly, which made Lambo do a complete 180 in his attitude. Since then he's started calling Asuka aniki and did everything he said, and held on to his hand or pants as much as he could. Asuka was finally beat down and became fond of the little guy and could tell he was sort of like an affection starved Harry back in the day, so he allowed it.

O

Fuuta caught up to them just as the attack started. It was pretty serious, Fuuta actually got hurt and Lambo was scared so bad he didn't even think to use the bazooka. Harry was seriously fighting, even using his magic, and eventually won, but didn't want to hang around to see if anyone had picked up on his magic, so he grabbed the two kids, being mindful of Fuuta's injury, and took them to his home. He magic'd them all clean and laid Fuuta in his bed and healed him, then sorted out Lambo, changing both of them into clean clothes (shrunk his own clothes for them) and gave them some calming potions along with some snacks. He then asked Fuuta how to contact Tsuna, because it would be safer if they stayed at his place and had someone pick them up, because even if they were followed, nobody who wished to harm anyone inside could get in or destroy the building to get to them.

So Fuuta used Asuka's phone to call Tsuna, who was worried sick, and they all ended up at Asuka's house. He really didn't want to let Reborn or Gokudera in, but was forced to concede when Lambo sniffled into the back of his knee. Once everyone was in Reborn held nothing back. Asuka was terrified/horrified when Reborn came right out and said,

"I know your real name is Harry Potter and that everything about you that you have on file at the school is a lie. Why did you come to Namimori?" and the others all tensed. Asuka stared wide-eyed at Reborn before asking

"How did you find that out?! Those files were buried so nobody could find them!"

"I am the best hitman in the world, of course I found them."

' _What the hell, he's a hitman?!_ ' Harry thought as they started each other down before he said, "What will you do with this information? You obviously don't know anything about me, so you only care because you think I might be like these guys who are attacking Namimori right? Well, I'm not. I'm actually in hiding, myself, from some fanatical psychopaths of my own, who would love nothing more than to see me suffer the worst kind of hell on earth, just because I'm alive. So you have nothing to fear from me, I have no desire to get tangled up with you guys, or attack any of you, or whatever you're thinking. The only reason we're even talking is because I like to think myself a decent human being who wouldn't leave two kids to get killed in the street when I knew full well I could protect them."

Reborn hummed thoughtfully as the others all took this in, Fuuta and Lambo having snuggled up on either side of him in the chair he was sitting on, the others all scattered around his apartment.

"So, what now?" Tsuna asked, looking around at his friends and the mysterious foreigner across from him.

"Now, we find out who these people are and what they want. Asuka, can we use your place if we need it for protection since it's close to the school than Tsuna's place? And we don't want to involve mama, so I'm going to have Iemitsu take her away to Italy for a while. She'll be safer at Vongola headquarters." Tsuna nodded at Reborn's suggestion and looked at Asuka, who was staring thoughtfully at the ceiling.

"I will allow you guys to use my place as a safe haven, but you have to fill me in on what's going on, because I'm already involved and there's no point pretending I won't help if I see any of you fighting right in front of me." He said, eyes hard as he stared at Tsuna, correctly guessing him the actual leader of the group. Reborn was impressed and said as much, before smirking, tilting down his hat and saying, "Want to join the family, Harry Potter?"

O

When I re-read these to make sure they make some semblance of sense, I always get sad that my creativity is so spotty. Like I honestly can't think of where I could go from here (maybe I could flesh these out some and make them more story-like than drabble-like, but I would probably never be able to do a full on story). Also motherly!Harry paired with clingly!Lambo give me life.


End file.
